Merlin
Merlin was the ancient wizard from the Arthurian legends. He was Nox Decious' older brother and Mario's ancestor. Originally, Merlin was called upon to find a Chosen One and when Decious discovered that the Chosen One wasn't himself, he turned to evil and viciously battled Merlin, who had scarred his brother's face in self-defense. Afterwards, Merlin came to the Real World under the alias Nilrem to inform Mario and Luigi of Decious' plan to take over Earth and destroy everything good. Biography Background Merlin was a powerful and ancient wizard from long ago. ]] He and his brother Nox were supposed to help banish a great evil from this world. Merlin was called upon to find a Chosen One and originally thought that King Arthur was the Chosen One. This would make his brother be furious at him and, eventually, would lead to his brother entering Ganon's services. Merlin eventually confronted Decious, and while he was defeated, Merlin was able to destroy Decious' face before things could get worse. Later, Merlin sent King Arthur on a quest to find the Holy Grail and defeat the Druids, along with his companions Sir Robin and Sir Lancelot. Arthur successfully killed the king and took the grail from him, only to destroy it. Later, Merlin was killed by Morgana so that nobody could stand in the way of her and her son Mordred who she gave birth to not long after she killed Merlin. Later on, Merlin was revived, only to again battle Nox Decious. A flashback of their final battle and the burning of Nox's face was revealed not long afterwards. Merlin either died and was resurrected once again or Decious thought he had died when he, in reality, had not. After creating the Darkness to bind the Stone of Righteousness to his soul, Decious targeted two infants of their lineage, whom Merlin was able to hide from his evil brother. After King Bowser had Kamek destroy the plane they were on, Merlin was able to save the two children and teleport them to Yoshi's Island, where a brave Yoshi brought the two to Merlin. Merlin gave them their hats and decided to raise them himself to combat the evil that was prophesized to come. Season Three Merlin acts as the season's omnipotent master, similar to how Link and Ness helped out Mario in Season Two. Originally, he meeting with Merlin at the Abandoned Shed]] goes under the alias "Nilrem" and tells Wario how to re-activate the Nether Saber, even though he is unaware that it was him that de-activated the Nether Saber to distract him. As he was caught up with re-activating the Nether Saber, Waluigi was secretly being trained by Merlin to protect Wario. Eventually, when the Darkness confronts him, Merlin reveals his true identity. Soon, Mario and Merlin meet face to face and the wizard begins to answer many of the questions that Mario wished to know. He tells Mario that he is one of the two Chosen Ones, but doesn't reveal that Wario is the other Chosen One. Later, Merlin appears at his table after Mario's battle with Wario. Merlin tries to answer more questions from Mario. He warns the plumber not to chase after the Darkness and that he will come to him soon enough. ''The Movie In "Act II Part 3," Mario confronts Merlin at his table angry that he told him to wait for the Darkness, claiming it was the cause of Link's death. Merlin tells Mario that Link's death was unfortunate, but necessary. Mario doesn't see how, but Merlin tells Mario that everything is going to be all right. He tells Mario that all the events that happened and Merlin at the table]]in his and Luigi's life leads up to this. He then warns Mario about the Black Widow Blade and to be careful about the decisions he makes. Merlin then tells Mario to leave and Mario does. In "Act II Part 5," Merlin finds Waluigi at Merlin's table, telling him about their triumph over the Darkness because of the counter curse, which makes Darkness dead forever. Waluigi claims he didn't give Wario the counter curse. Merlin gets angry at Waluigi and tells him that without the counter curse, the Darkness cannot be truly killed. Operation: Blind Storm'' and Season Four Merlin confronts Wario and gives him 3 pieces of advice in the form of riddles. The first instructed him to stop the Energy Source from being destroyed, the second was that Waluigi was the key to getting their powers back and about the imminent threat of the Trifecta, and the third was a warning to Mario about his shadow. After explaining to Wario, Merlin bids him farewell and leaves without an explanation. It is later revealed that after talking to Wario, the sorcerer left to stop Ganon from resurrecting Nox Decious, but arrived too late. After Decious revealed the villains' plan to invade the Real World, Ganon arrived, killing Merlin against Decious' wishes by telekinetically choking him. It is suggested by Wario that Merlin isn't really dead, as the Nether Saber still works, though this is because the saber is bound to Merlin's immortal spirit. Season Five ]]In their first battle, Nox Decious reveals to Mario that he killed Merlin in their fight. Mario refuses to believe it, but none of them are sure. When Mario, Brock, and Gary locate the Master Sword in the lost woods, they are unable to pull it out of its resting place. Mario then hears, to his disbelief, Merlin's voice in his head, telling him not to give up. Merlin then informs Mario that, if he had the sword, he wouldn't be strong enough spiritually to use it. To remedy this problem, he decides to train Mario in basic wizardry, in order to strengthen his mind and spirit. As their training progresses, Merlin is impressed by Mario's progress after only an hour. Later, he tells Mario that his training is complete and he can now pull the sword. However, it doesn't work and Merlin decides, along with the Darkness and Link, to transfer his spirit to Mario, giving him the wisdom, power, and courage that he needs to pull out the Sword. It succeeds, leaving Merlin's spirit forever inside Mario. Personality Merlin was very wise, kind, caring, friendly, and patient. Although he has gone through a great deal of suffering because of his brother's betrayal, he continued to want to serve the people. He doesn't want to be thought as a hero, but rather thought of as a man doing his duty to the world. When something goes wrong in his plans, Merlin can get very angry, like when Waluigi forgets to give Wario the counter curse. Merlin also has somewhat of an eccentric side, as seen in The End of the Beginning. Furthermore, when he assisted King Arthur, he acted rather crazy and stupid, but this was just so that Arthur would make his own decisions instead of relying on Merlin for advice. Abilities / Skills Merlin was a powerful wizard and was once skilled with a beam sword. He has the power to predict certain events, but not everything. Like his brother, Merlin is also capable of using a strange telekinetic force, allowing him to push opponents away. It is unclear of what other powers Merlin has, but it can be assumed they are similar to Nox Decious' powers, except that his aren't used for evil. Like most wizards, Merlin's soul is immortal and lives forever even after his death. He is also capable of speaking to people telepathically. Merlin is a powerful wizard, and is shown to be capable of dispelling powerful blasts of dark magic. Relationship Nox Decious Nox Decious is Merlin's brother. When Merlin believed Arthur was the Chosen One, a title Nox Decious wanted, Decious was enraged. He converted to the dark side and sought out immortality. Merlin burned his brother's face, and the two have battled several times. The two are archenemies. Mario Merlin is Mario's great ancestor. It is unknown as to how they are related exactly. Merlin often guides Mario. Arthur Arthur was taken in under Merlin as his student, as Merlin sensed that he was the Chosen One. Arthur never turned out to be the Chosen One, as Merlin later learned. Merlin acted very foolish and incompetent in hopes that he could persuade Arthur to seek his own advice rather than depend on Merlin. Trivia * Many of the events of Merlin's past don't appear in Stupid Mario Brothers, but rather in previous videos from RMA Studios. For information on Merlin's past, check out the King Arthur series. Although, films with major relevance to Stupid Mario Brothers haven't been released publicly. Also, it is assumed that Merlin's past will also be explained in the video A History of Nox Decious, though nothing of the project has come to fruition as of yet. * The name Nilrem is Merlin spelled backwards. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Deceased